THIS INVENTION relates to a screen support frame. More particularly the invention relates to a screen support frame for supporting removable screening panels thereon in a side-by-side abutting relationship.
A screen support frame for supporting removable screening panels thereon is known. The known screen support frame is referred to in the screening industry as a stringer support frame. It comprises a plurality of spaced parallel support members or stringers over which rectangular screening panels of a hard wearing resiliently deformable material such as polyurethane are secured. Each panel is secured to the support members along two of its parallel sides. The other two sides of each panel are not secured or supported, and each panel therefore effectively spans between the support members. While stringer support frames function quite effectively and satisfactorily, it is sometimes found that in special operating conditions, depending upon the material to be screened and the severity of the vibrations to which the frame is subjected, the screening panels can vibrate excessively and can cause excessive wear in the support members of the frame to such an extent that the panels could work loose and become adrift from the support frame, and can even crack the support member.
It is an object of the invention to provide a screen support frame which will overcome or at least alleviate the disadvantages of presently known screen support frames.